


mob和 睡不醒

by ikutat0ma



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikutat0ma/pseuds/ikutat0ma
Summary: ninomiya





	mob和 睡不醒

睁开眼睛的时候看不出现在是几点钟，我甚至觉得现在大概还是晚上。外面似乎在下雨，昏昏暗暗的。

肩膀上还有一点点痛，是昨天和小和玩狠了，惹急了他咬了一口。

我打开手机，揉了几次眼睛才发现已经是，下午了，而我身边蜷缩着的小和好像还没有醒来的样子。房间里的空气又凉又潮湿，他有些不舒服，又往我怀里靠了靠。他毛茸茸的小脑袋枕在我胳膊上，反应过来的时候已经有点酸了。我尽量轻地活动了一下，还是把他吵醒了。

小和的眼睛半睁着，皱了眉头就往被子里钻，被子里闷闷地传来一声你太烦了，滚开。看起来是不耐烦的样子，他却含住了我的阴茎，柔软的舌头抵上柱身，来回都细细舔了一遍，小虎牙擦过冠状沟的时候我甚至能想象到他作势咬下去的模样。

硬是被他弄硬了。

小和却好像完全不在意，肉肉的掌心裹着囊袋捏，又故意用修剪平整的指甲照着他记住的敏感带轻轻地挠。

他异常主动地扶着柱身自己撑开了穴口往下坐，我不知道他的“那里”是怎么一直保持着软到能够让人随时操进去。小和双手捏住自己的乳头，一边玩弄着一边开始扭腰，脸上不怀好意的笑容都让我以为他下一秒就要咬开我的咽喉。

据他所说，他一直崇尚高效，我只是他的按摩棒而已。他尽力地让每一次顶撞都照着最舒服的地方去，没几下就倒在了我身上，肩膀轻轻地耸动，不算太浓的精液打湿了他腿间稀疏的毛发。

他爽完了，伏在我胸口缓了好一阵子才爬起来。还好我在他完全离开我身体之前，掐着脖子把他按在床上。

“你疯了？”小和有些咬牙切齿。

我靠近他的耳边，对他说，二宫先生，你还弄不清楚状况吗？他身体一颤，我甚至感觉到他穴肉更加把我包裹得紧了。

我手上慢慢施力，下身有些粗暴地操干他。

他只能眯着眼睛，嘴巴长得大大的，下意识绷紧了肌肉随我处置。小和肺活量不太好，一会就弄得他有些受不了了，在我松开手之后他也没什么力气挣扎，只能由着我把精液射进他口中，和涎水混在一块儿留下来。

“……你怎么这么容易上头，不就刺激你一下？”他好像是在埋怨，又好像是小心思得逞之后的得意洋洋。


End file.
